A New Way In
by dark carman and black rose
Summary: Everyone fantasizes about meeting them, but what happens if someone does, but falls in love? Who said dreams couldn't be real? OC. rated 'M' for possible chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Disclaimer!! I do not own the Inuyasha characters at all! They 100 percent belong to Rumiko Takahashi...for now, anyways...**

"Dude, you and I need to get some sleep"

We walked into my room and right as I came in I crashed into my bed.

"Not again!" I whined pathetically. Rose flipped on the light switch.

"Carman, you have been doing that for over two years! I barely come over and I never do that!" She boasted while pointing out my obvious stupidity. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well then I am so proud of you," I said with mock happiness.

"You are?" Her dark brown eyes shone with pride.

"No, stupid. I was being sarcastic. But don't worry,I still love you," then I added " As a friend"

"Whatever," she laughed."Let's just get some rest. It's already 11:59"

"'Kay. but you have to get the lights," I stretched out on my bedroom floor. Rose jerked the pillow out from under my head and threw it at me, but I ignored her and feigned sleep. As soon as the dark switched places with light, I opened my eyes again and glanced around the room.

Moonlight squeezed through my blinds and peeked through my curtains. It seemed to illuminate my clock, where all three hands pointed at the big,black number 12. That's weird, I thought, and checked my watch. It had stopped moving also, so I held it up to my ear;It had a ticking noise but not one of the hands were moving, even the one that counted seconds had stopped. The dark seemed to weigh down on me, and that's when I started to panic. And it didn't help any when someone grabbed my wrist. As I seriously started to freak out, I saw a pair of golden eyes staring at me. O.M.G.

Inuyasha grabbed my wrist started dragging me across my floor, which did not please me.

"You know, I have always fantasized about meeting you, but I never expected you to drag me all over the place," I complained.

"Fine, I'll just have Miroku drag you!" he angrily retorted. Miroku's head popped out from inside my closet.

"EWWWW! I can walk,you know. And I don't want him touching me! Besides, he can drag Rose!" I pointed out.

"Feh. She's not coming"

"Why? She's my friend. I want her to come"

" No.Besides, we already in the feudal era"

"What?! How did we get here"

Inuyasha ignored me and kept dragging me with Miroku tagging along like the idiot he was. Kagome and Sango appeared with Shippou and Kirara.  
"Wow...you got her."

--Carman


	2. Chapter 2

I guess that wasn't what he wanted to hear, judging by the look on his face. I sat down on a soft tuft of grass and glanced uneasily at Inuyasha, as if his head was going to explode. And it did.

"Feh, you didn' think i could do it?! It's just a weak and pathetic human! Why do you doubt me so much Kagome"

And then her head exploded.

"Inuyasha-SIT!SIT!SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Kagome, and me watched as Inuyasha dug a hole in the ground with his face. All of us excpet Kagome backed away as he pulled himself out of the hole of his creation. His face was caked in dirt, which somehow sent me into a mad laughing fit.

" HAHAHAHA!! Your face! Has! Dirt on it!!" I screamed, breathless from laughter.

I recieved bewildered looks from everyone, not including the glare I was sent from Inuyasha. After I calmed down and started breathing normally again (that took a while), we started walking to who-knows-where. After a few extremely quiet minutes, I decided to break the silence.

"Where are we going?"

Inuyasha turned around and looked at me. "No where"

"But we have to be going somewhere, I mean if we weren't going anywhere we wouldn't be walking because everywhere is somewhere. So that even makes no where a place, right? And if 'No where' is a place, then where is it? And why are we going there? Because No where doesn't sound very exciting. Who would name a place No where ? I mean co-"

"Will you BE QUIET?!" Inuyasha shouted, interupting me. I shortly decided that I should stay quiet. So I was, for about, 3 seconds.

"Guess what."

Everyone replied with a 'no.

"Awww. Come on! It's really important"

Kagome, being the kind person she was, hesitantly said, "Ok, tell us"

"Ok, first of all I really wanted to say 'Hi' because I didn't exactly get a warm welcome-hint hint," I pointedly look at each of them, "Secondly, I wanted to tell all of you that you are characters from a manga. And no I do not belong in an asylum. It just happens to be real."

**(a/n: So convincing, right?)**

Finally, something that got their attention. They all turned around and looked at me with disbelief. "Well you are. You don't believe a somewhat innocent girl that you barely know?"

"For some strange reason, I have a feeling that you are telling the truth," Miroku said. Well, atleast I have the stupid one convinced.

Sango looked at him. "If he says he trusts you, I do to"

"So you do know becuase of that I have rather unfortanutely seen everyone of you naked?" I asked, leaving out that they were pretty much covered covered and hoping for some interesting reactions.

Kagome's eyes widened as her face turned a bright red, Sango almost immediately doing the same. Inuyasha's face stayed quite blank, but his eyebrow might have twitched. Miroku on the other hand, looked quite happy.Pervert, I thought. He stepped up to me and took my hand.

"Will you-" he started to say before I cut him off.

"I know what you are going to say, so don't even think about finishing it. Also , I am going to call you a freak for asking that. I am only 13 and you are how old?" I jerked my hand out of his grasp. "Now, Sango will you hit him for me?"

She looked confused. "Why"

"I have terrible aim, I'm weak and there is NO WAY I am going to touch him"

She thought about it for a moment, then raised her hand a struck Miroku on the face.

--Carman


End file.
